


Injured

by bigboysucc420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, could be seen as angst, depiction of blood, depiction of violence against omnics, platonic gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysucc420/pseuds/bigboysucc420
Summary: Angela is injured in battle.





	

It had started out as a mission similar to any other. Jack Morrison was leading the fight against a few rogue Omnics with his usual squad; his most trusted men, and the good doctor Angela Ziegler. However, he insisted that on this mission they take their new _“recruit.”_ Recruit referring to the now-cyborg Genji Shimada, who, after being nearly killed by his brother, was cybernized by Overwatch. Of course, he was offered a choice, but he wasn’t exactly in a position to say no, what with being nearly dead. Regardless, the procedure went fine, and despite Ziegler’s countless protests, he was turned into a highly efficient killing machine.

“Behind you, soldier!” Jack shouted as one of his men dodged, allowing him to fire directly into the Omnic attempting to sneak up on them. He lowered his rifle, and offered the man a hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“Good. Let’s get back to it.” He ducked back into cover and they kept at it, defeating enemies as they came. Angela stayed behind the line, healing those who were injured. However, Genji was off on his own, sneaking behind and assassinating them quickly and silently. He withdrew his blade from the body of the now deactivated Omnic and crouched in his elevated position, overlooking the battle. He looked over his teammates, and eventually laid eyes upon Angela. He noticed she was starting to get a little too far back. Quickly his head snapped just in time to see one of the last few Omnics sneaking up behind her, raising its gun. He jumped and dashed, trying to stop it before it was too late.

He tried.

The cyborg crashed into the robot, blade digging in its arm just as the bullet leaves the chamber. Fortunately, it was knocked off course. Unfortunately, however, the bullet tore directly through her upper left shoulder. He saw in slow motion the blood spray as the bullet sliced through the air, watching in shock. Her staff dropped to the floor, metal clangs echoing throughout the large, war-torn room, as she clutched her shoulder. He began to feel anger. Rage. Fury he couldn’t even begin to describe. His hands shaking, he tore the blade from the Omnic’s side, and kicked it out of the way, hard. His sword hit the ground as he turned to catch the doctor, gently holding her.

“…Genji?” She was confused, but grateful nonetheless. He looked down at her for a split second before throwing an arm under her knee and carrying her, darting to Jack and his squad. The blonde soldier turned and dread washed over his face. The younger cyborg helped Angela to her feet before looking Jack directly in the eyes.

“You will take her to safety.” Jack was definitely not one to be scared easily, but… there was something about the way that the man spoke to him that made him feel unease. It was passionate, and it radiated strength. “Now.” Genji stared at him from under his visor before turning, and jumping into the fray. He hit the ground and crouched, breathing in, hands shaking as he reached for Ryu-Ichimonji before unsheathing it like a strike of lightning.

“龍神の剣を喰らえ!” He bolted towards an Omnic who was immediately sliced in two before dashing to the second one. And the third. And the fourth. One by one, they were all cut down effortlessly, like paper being sliced by scissors. Jack’s men quickly escorted the doctor to safety, but Jack stayed behind. All he could do was stare and gawk as Genji, now a flaming green powerhouse, completely decimated the Omnic forces. Sure enough, the last remaining enemy was cut down, and the cyborg was spent. The robot that once stood before him hit the ground, now in thousands of pieces, and Genji followed suit. Ryu-Ichimonji was dropped, and he hit the floor on his hands and knees, synthetic body spouting steam, and his breath rugged and quick. He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Jack, smirking down at him.

“C’mon, son. You did good,” he said, taking his hand and offering it to the cyborg. He took it, and helped him stand.

“Is… is the doctor safe?”

“She’s all right, son. We got her to safety. Now, it’s our turn to head back,” and with that, the two men promptly left.

* * *

 

It was odd, to be a patient in the medical bay she worked so hard in every day. But not uncomfortable. She had to admit, it was nice to finally get a vacation. Even if her shoulder really, _really_ hurt. She absentmindedly rubbed the bandages, feeling the texture as she gazed out the window. The view was absolutely stunning, capturing the beauty of Gibraltar completely.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She expected it to be another nurse or doctor, checking up on her, but to her surprise, it was Genji. He was holding a small bouquet of roses shyly.

“Genji…?” He silently and slowly sat the roses upon the table beside her bed, before taking a seat, folding his hands together.

“I was... worried, about you,” he said meekly. She simply stared at him, as he peered at the floor. To say the least, this complete turnaround in his behavior was shocking. Typically, they barely talked, her attempting friendly conversation, and him responding with simple short answers, though he was never truly hurtful or abusive.            She gave him a small smile.

“Thank you, Genji. You saved my life back there.” He began to look at her, but stopped quickly.

“…I could have done better.”

“Don’t give me that, Genji.” Her sudden, serious tone surprised him. “The reason I am alive right now is because of you. You did your best, and that was enough, okay?” He was silent; mulling over her words. Slowly, a small laugh came from the cyborg, shocking Angela. She had never managed to make him laugh before, but was glad nonetheless.

“It’s ironic, is it not?” She glanced at him curiously, his eyes meeting hers. “You save my life, and now… I save yours. It looks like we’re even now.” Realization hit her, and she smiled, said smile turning into a gentle laugh. He had to admit… he found her laugh very adorable. He was happy inside; he and the doctor had formed what he hoped would be a long lasting friendship… and possibly more.


End file.
